Jesse Quick
Game Stats Speed Force Generator: Sh-X, Jesse Quick is connected to and the very source of the Speed Force, generating it with every step he takes. She has Sh-Z Super-Speed, allowing him to travel at the speed of light and faster if he manages a Red Endurance FEAT. This power automatically generates a protective aura around him that eliminates all the harmful results of moving at super-speed. Jesse Quick could perform the following power stunts: -Deliver 50 Ty blows in a round -Jesse moves so fast that she is able to perform multiple actions in a combat round. -Resistance to Cold: Ex -Invisibility: Jesse is able to appear invisible by moving extremely fast, Red Intuition FEAT to notice -Vibrating Hand: Un damage -Break Restraint: Sh-X -Create Cyclones: These tornadoes will inflict Gd Blunt or Stun and Slam attacks. The Speedster must specify which effect they are going for when using this in combat. -Water Running: Jesse Quick may ran across water as if it were a solid surface and at Sh-X. As long as she keeps her feet in motion she may even briefly stop to observe something or change directions. -Wall Running: Jesse Quick may run up walls as if she were a normal person walking across the ground with Sh-X ability -Catch Bullets: Snatch fast-moving objects out of the air with Un ability -Vibrate Through Solid Objects: Jesse Quick may vibrate through materials with Un ability, although sufficiently dense materials are impassible, and unlike some speedsters, this does not set off destructive resonances within the object in question, although she may choose to do so. -Cushion of Air: By spinning her arms or legs rapidly, Jesse Quick can create a cushion of air of Mn; this power is the equivalent to levitation. -Extend Aura: Jesse Quicj’s aura automatically extends to protect anything she is carrying along with him. -Speed Learning: Through "speed-reading," Jesse can absorb large amounts of information into her short-term memory with Mn ability, which remains in his mind just long enough for him to make use of it. Using this technique, Jesse was able to learn enough about building work to rebuild a destroyed apartment building. -Dimension Travel: By altering the vibrational rate of his body Jesse Quick may transfer herself between dimensions accessible by vibrational attunement with Mn ability. -Considered Un rank for Fighting for multiple attacks and evading. -Considered Un rank for Agility for dodging and catching projectiles. -Considered Sh-X rank for Intuition for initiative. -She may perceive any object's momentum as though it were moving at Fe speed, like arrows and bullet-sized objects appear moving at 5 mph -Life Support: Jesse Quick’s protective aura retains an envelope of oxygen around him at all times, allowing her to go up to 10 minutes in an oxygen-less environment before requiring air, and has proven capable of protecting him against the cold and vacuum of space as well as the heat and pressure below the earth’s crust and into the magma layer. She has even survived reentry into the earth’s atmosphere from space. -Time Travel: On a Red power FEAT, Jesse Quick may break the Time Barrier allowing time travel with Sh-Z ability. Equipment: Costume: In protection vs. Heat and Cold, Ex protection vs. Physical and Energy Costume Ring: Rm material, This unassuming ring contains a secret compartment into which Jesse Quick normally stores her costume. By moving at super-speed and due to exposure to a special gas, she may compress her costume down and conceal it within the ring. Upon exposure to air, the costume will then automatically expand to its original size. Limitations: The Call of the Speed Force: If Jesse travels at CL1000 or greater speed he must make a successful Psyche FEAT roll. Failure means she hears the "Call of the Speed Force". This means she is lost in speed and all subsequent actions she must push herself to break the "Speed Force Barrier" (CL3000 speed). Upon achieving this speed the must make another Psyche FEAT roll, with failure indicting she is absorbed by the Speed Force and effectively "dies". Near-Sighted: Jesse is Near-sighted. Talents: Trivia (Super Heroes) Detective/Espionage Business/Finance Contacts: Hourman The Flash Category:Hero